Christmas Eve
by annloveswriting
Summary: A sequel to "Halloween Surprise" . What happens when Ana and Christian spend their first Christmas together, and everything just seems right...


**a little sequel to the Halloween party story ;)**

**merry christmas xx**

* * *

"Christian!" I yell as I put on my red dress, failing to zip it.

He walks in the bathroom and I notice the smirk he is wearing.

"Oh, Miss Steele, we have a Christmas dinner to host,-" He comes to me and wraps his arms around my waist, under the dress.

"If you help me zip this up, I will let you take it off later.." I say as I turn around and face Christian.

He looks extremely handsome with the matching red bow around his neck, in his black suit. We really do make a perfect couple, I smile at the thought of us doing stupid Christmas pictures in a few years in the garden with our kids...

"What?" Christian asks, and I laugh at myself.

"You," I say and lean up to kiss his lips.

"Anastasia, your parents are already on their way from the airport and mine are also heading here. As much as I would like to have you here and now, it is Christmas Eve, and we are hosting a dinner for both our families, crazy, huh?"

"Can you zip up my dress, please?" I ask him as I turn around and soon feel his hands on my bare back, I let a soft moan escape my mouth and I start giggling.

"What is making you laugh right now, Anastasia?"

As he finishes, I turn around once again, now to face him.

"Two months ago when I went to that stupid Halloween party and I saw you, that was the most awkward moment of my life. Always bossy, serious, even angry Christian Grey I knew." I laugh as I say it, "And then you.."

"Made love to you?"

"That too," I reply, biting my lip, "I honestly thought you would tell me to forget it when you asked me to come to your office the next day. We had shared a great night, but you are my boss, I am.. I am just me, and I knew that you have rarely been seen with a woman in public, I knew you would not be looking for anything serious."

"But I asked you out."

"Yes, you did," I smile as I remember our first date, "and then again.."

"And then I somehow woke up to you asking my housekeeper if she is my girlfriend."

I stare into his eyes and I try to push away the thoughts of future. But, God, I can't. He has been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and I love him.

He leans down and places his lips on mine, and I smile as we kiss, all of the sudden letting those three little words escape my mouth.

"I love you."

Instead of hearing the response I have been longing for, we both get disturbed by the doorbell.

Christian gets away from me, straightens his shirt, and I fix my dress.

We both leave his bathroom and I put on my black pumps before I follow him out. He waits for me at the door and I start to regret my words.

Maybe it was too soon? Maybe he thinks I am too desperate now for him?

I wish I had time to tell him I didn't mean it that seriously, I am faced to meet my parents. My parents who have never seen him in person yet are here for the Christmas.

"Mom!" I exclaim and run to my mom to hug her. I hear Christian saying hello to my dad, and we switch in a moment to greet the other parent.

"So, dad, mom, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend." I introduce him, and he wraps his arm around me.

"It is a pleasure to have your daughter here, Mr. and Mrs. Steele. I hope you had a good flight, and I will let my housekeeper show you to your room before we start."

"Thank you very much, Christian," my dad says, and Gail reappears to guide them to their room. I am left with Christian and the awkward situation.

"Hey," I say as I follow him to the kitchen, "You don't have to tell me the same. I will just be okay if you let me know my legs don't have cellulite, my breasts are big enough for you, I am the best personal assistant you have ever had, and - "

"You are the best girlfriend I could ever dream of."

"Really? I love you so much, oh, God, I just keep saying it, sorry Christian. It's just that I have basically been living here for the past two months and we are-"

And once again the doorbell disturbs us. I give up as we go to the door.

His parents, Elliot, Mia, they all are here. And I feel happy as Mia starts complimenting me on my dress because our earlier conversation seems to be forgotten now.

* * *

"This one is from us," Grace says as Mia brings me the present for me.

I deal with the wrapping paper carefully, trying to make a good impression of myself. As I open the box I am surprised to see something so nice - a framed photo of me, Christian, and his whole family at a charity event we attended together a few weeks ago. And then there are two books that Christian's parents recommend me to read and also a gift card from a spa session Mia tells me is the best way to treat myself.

I am very happy with all the gifts, and I think that everyone else is also happy with what we got them.

We sit at the table, enjoying the celebration until a car for Christian's family comes and we realise it is time for the evening to end

"Ana, Christian, thank you, it was wonderful. It was very nice meeting you, Carla and Ray, I hope we see you while you are here once again." Carrick said as we all went to the door to let them out.

We say our goodbyes to Christian's family and now it is time for us to deal with my parents.

"Mom, dad, would you like anything before we go to bed?"

"No, honey, we are all good. Thank you, you two make a wonderful couple, I couldn't agree with Grace more. I hope I am a grandmother by the next Christmas, I have a strong feeling you two are going to last longer than most couples these days."

"Oh, mom, I am happy you like him, but it is a bit too early to think about such things. Time will see where this goes.."

Who am I trying to fool? Of course I would like to have kids with Christian and soon. He makes me want to have all those things I never even dreamed of.

Christian and dad appears and it seems they have been talking about something, and I hope it is good. I really need some good emotions now before I face Christian and our unfinished conversation.

"Good luck, Christian. Goodnight, Ana." Dad says and he leaves with mom, while I am left with my boyfriend.

I walk to the Christmas tree and look at it one more time. My first Christmas with someone like Christian. My first Christmas with a boyfriend, it actually frightens me a bit.

"Would you like to open another gift?" Christian asks me as he comes to me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"We already opened our presents, didn't we? You didn't have to get me anything else-"

"Ana, you are my girlfriend and I want to spoil you the best I can. Now look for the one in the pink box."

I bend over the rest of the gifts for me,Gail, my parents, Taylor, and I pick up the pink box, but as I look at it, I get confused.

"It says Mrs. Grey." I turn around and my mouth gasps open.

Christian is on his knee and he is holding a little blue box and staring up at me. I look at him and then at the box once again.

"Christian," I can't believe it, no, "do you realise we have been dating for less than two months?"

"Yes, Anastasia."

"Did you know you are still my boss and people are going to talk even more?"

"Ana, I am well aware of that. Now, may I also ask something?"

I nod, still in shock about this.

"Will you marry me?"

I stare at him for a moment until I realise that I've known the answer since the first time we kissed. We share something extraordinary and I am not afraid to go even further.

"Yes."

Suddenly, tears fill my eyes as Christian stands up and puts on the ring on my finger carefully. I wipe away my tears and look at Christian.

"I love you too." He said before he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me softly.

We kissed there for some time until we heard clapping from the other side of the room.

"You knew, didn't you?" I see my parents watching us and I rest my head against Christian's chest as he hold me close to him.

"Your fiancee did the right thing and even asked for your hand, Annie." Dad says and I look at Christian. We give each other a loving smile and we kiss once again before we all head to the kitchen to celebrate the news with a bottle of champagne.

* * *

"It is the most beautiful ring I could have ever dreamed of, Christian!" I yell as I wash off my face.

"Well, then it suits you." I hear him say as he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. I turn to him, also wearing only a towel from my earlier shower while Christian had been still talking to my parents.

I smirk as he comes closer and notices I am wearing nothing but a towel and the engagement ring.

"So, will you open your early present?"

"I thought it is the right time now for the Christmas presents.."

"Well, technically you are not Mrs. Grey yet so I will be an early present for her considering it is only a matter of time till you become Anastasia Grey."

"Oh, that present. So you want to marry me by next Christmas?" I ask as we get to our bedroom and I take the pink box once again.

"I want you pregnant by next Christmas, Ana. I want to marry you as soon as possible. Maybe I am rushing this, but I feel like I am really ready to settle down, become that boring businessman, who keeps talking about his wonderful wife and kids, I want a big house with a pool and a forest, and I want it with you, Ana."

I open the box and smirk.

"So all this to make me have sex with you?" I ask as I grab the soft lingerie set from the box and stand up.

"It worked, didn't it?" He laughs and I walk away from him back to the bathroom to change.

"Prepare yourself to see the woman you are going to be seeing for the next hundred years!" I yell before I close the door and put on the lilac lingerie set and set my hair loose.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

I say as I make my way to Christian - I truly could not be happier as I am now, about to make love to my future husband, engaged, lucky to have a wonderful family. All the worries from earlier today are gone, and now it is only me, Christian and our wonderful future.


End file.
